Jeffrey Dahmer(very condensed)
by supremerulerofthecats
Summary: An essay I wrote about Jeffery Dahmer. I put it under movies because there's a movie about him now and I couldn't find the original story option, if there even is one. I've been spending too much time on Ao3. I'm only posting this to do beta reading.


In Peter Vronsky's 2003 book "Serial Killers: The Method and Madness of Monsters," he writes "A recent study of serial homicides in the United States between 1800 and 1995 discovered that 45 percent of known serial homicides would occur in the recent twenty-year period between 1975 and 1995." While that alone is enough to put off some people, I wish to further the discomfort by selecting a killer and explaining their crimes and supposed thought processes.

Enjoy!

We'll go with my favorite, Jeffrey Dahmer. According to friends and family, Dahmer was a happy, active, normal kid, until he was four. He had have a surgery to correct a double hernia. After the surgery, he was never the same. He didn't understand the why strange adults were messing with his bits.

After a while of being an only child, his brother was born and all attention veered away from him. Between that and constant moving, Dahmer was lonely, depressed and isolated.

It was about the age of fourteen that Dahmer says his passion for murder and thoughts of necrophilia began. But his parents' divorce was what pushed him over the edge.

It was June 6, 1978, when hitchhiker Stephen Hicks gets picked up from the side of the road and taken to the house of his 'savior.' After getting drunk, engaging in intercourse, and trying to leave, Hicks is struck on the head, and strangled with a barbell. This was Dahmer's first kill, right in Ohio's very own Bath Township.

After that whole shebang, Dahmer cut up his body and buried him behind his parents' house. Dahmer later admits to digging up the remains, crushing them with a sledgehammer, and scattering them in a wooded ravine.It was during this time when his alcoholism really flew off the handle.

Per his dad's request, he joined the Army and served in Germany as a field medic before he was discharged in 1981. Not because of his drinking problem, or the drugging and rape of two other soldiers, but because of a request to get back to his family's business.

When he got back home to Ohio, he had another debacle (no murder this time). So his dad sent him to live with his grandmother in Wisconsin. He was arrested that summer for indecency and in 1986 for doing certain inappropriate things to himself in front of two twelve year old boys. He was put on probation for a year.

In 1987, nine years after the murder of Stephen Hicks, Dahmer kills his second victim. He claims to have gotten so drunk that he passed out in the hotel room they were in and has no recollection of killing Steven Tuomi.

He did, in the aftermath of awakening, buy a suitcase large enough to fit Tuomi's body in and took it to his grandma's basement to ejaculate on and dismember the body before disposing of it.

Dahmer killed two more young men in 1988 before his grandma got fed up with other shenanigans of his and kicks him out, forcing him to get his own apartment. This is where the real fun begins.

Now that he lives on his own, away from the prying eyes of family and guests, he has more privacy to do whatever he wants with his... souvenirs.

He still, on occasion, goes over to dear old Grandma's to spend time with his elders and learn to respect them. It may seem admirable, but that's only part of the story, you see, Dahmer was also putting Grandma's basement to special use.

In September of 1989, Dahmer was rightfully accused of the second-degree sexual assault of a young, thirteen-year old, Laotian boy. He said the boy had looked older at the time.

While awaiting the verdict, Dahmer got bored. So he got to work on the first really satisfying murder of his career.

On March 25, 1989, Anthony Sears was drugged, kidnapped, and taken to the infamous Basement De La Grandma.

In the basement, Sears was strangled, his dead body sodomized, dismembered, and disposed of.

When the trial had finished, Dahmer was found guilty given a lesser sentence due to his 'good behaviour' and 'repentance.' The sentence being a one year 'Day Release' prison sentence with five years of probation.

The judge let Dahmer off early with two months left of his sentence. After his release, he briefly lived with his grandmother again before moving back to his apartment. It is believed that he abstained from killing during this time period.

However, it didn't last for long. Shortly after he was released, he started killing with a new ferver. Instead of drugging, killing, assaulting, dismembering, and disposing of the bodies, Dahmer found a new purpose for them. Nutrition. He learned of his acquired taste for human flesh.

Despite many negative connotations, the meat of mankind is, for the most part, good for you. Everything from the human body, except for the brain and the liver, is healthy to eat. Forearms are good for soup. Ribs are good for barbeque. Lungs are full of iron. And that's just a few benefits.Obviously, it is frowned upon, and in some states illegal, but, overall, the federal government of the U.S. has no laws prohibiting the act. But murder is illegal in all states, so…

This was a much easier form of getting rid of the bodies, in Dahmer's mind. It meant less socialization with people of the outside world when going to buy groceries. Dahmer took Polaroids of every step of the dismemberment process after he decided to cannibalise them. He put the non-edible parts in the tubs of acid he had in his apartment and flushed the acid down the toilet when they were done decomposing.

It is believed that his cannibalistic tendencies didn't start until his eighth victim, Ernest Miller, but considering the fact that we don't know for sure how many people he killed in the first place and Dahmer never disclosed this, we can only assume.

Aside from cannibalism, he also wanted to try to make them completely submissive and passive, essentially making them dolls. Dahmer's attempts at lobotomies and surgeries on his victims were futile. Dahmer says it was to make them so they could never leave, and by doing that, he would always have a companion.

"It was not a case of hating them. It was just the only way I knew of to keep them there and keep them with me." -- Dahmer.

Now, skip ahead a few months and we get to the case of Konerak Sinthasomphone, the brother of the boy Dahmer had sexually assaulted in 1989, also Dahmer's youngest and thirteenth victim.

A call was made to the police when two of Dahmer's neighbors noticed a naked young man roaming the streets. When the police arrived, Sinthasomphone was too incapacitated to be able to speak clearly. Dahmer came out of his apartment and said that the boy was his older lover. The three police, ot wanting to get involved with 'domestic homosexual disturbances,' just gave Dahmer's apartment a cursory glance and left. Had they looked even slightly closer around they would have found the remains of Tony Hughes, the previous victim.

By the time Tracy Edwards was found walking around at midnight of July 22, 1991, Dahmer was killing nearly once a week.

Matt Turner, June 30, 1991

Jeremiah Weinberger, July 5, 1991.

Oliver Lacy, July 12, 1991.

And Joseph Bradehoft, July 19, 1991.

When questioned by the police as to what he was doing walking around… at midnight… with handcuffs on either of his wrists, he told them about this "weird dude" that had drugged him and bound him. They decided to investigate and Edwards led them back to Dahmer's apartment.

Upon their arrival, Dahmer immediately knew he was caught. He went to get the key to unlock the handcuffs while the police looked around his apartment. During a quick sweep, they saw horrifying Polaroids of dismembered body parts, painted skulls, body parts in the fridge, tanks of acid, heads in the freezer, genitalia preserved in jars, and more.

Dahmer was arrested and given fifteen life sentences. A sixteenth was later added after the discovery of Stephen Hicks's murder. He was sent to the Columbia Correctional Institution in Portage, Wisconsin, where he stayed for the first years of his sentence before being killed by a fellow inmate on November 28, 1994.

This has been my TED talk. Hope you are disturbed. Come again soon!


End file.
